zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Relyt
Name: Relyt Nick Names: Hero Of Wisdom, Blue General, God Of Time and Wind, Twili Exile Gender: Boy Species: Hylian/God Age: LoR;13, LoR-NL,NR-TB-MR-MF;14 Weight: 120 lbs Height: LoR;5'3, LoR-NL,NR-TB-MR-MF; 5'6 DOB: 3rd Day Of Light Birth Place: Hyrule; Zora Island Residence: Hyrule Castle Occupation: Kaira's Knight, Destroying evil Marital Status: None at this time Known Relatives: Ancestor(Link Nohansen Hyrule I), ???(Daughter), Farore(Mom), Vaati(Father), Argorok, Shadow(Brother) Darvus, Vio(Cousin), Aryll(sister) Physical Appearance Physical Description Eye Color: Normal: Blue, Demon: Red Eye Wear: None Hair Style: Down; LoR-MF: Black and Blue Bust: N/A Waist: N/A Attire ---- Shirt: Band shirts or all black shirt Pants: LoR-MF; Plaid Shoes: LoR-MF;Black boots, blue laces Socks: Black Coat: LoR-MF;Sweaters with patches Accessories Necklace: Aryll's Triforce pendant but on a wooden wire Ring: None Bag: None Glasses/Contact container: Glasses at age 16 Personal Information Favorite Color: Black Favorite Food: Pizza Likes: Music, Girls Dislikes: Nayru Favorite Activities: Studying the anatomy of girls or reading books Least Favorite Activities: Homework Hobbies: Zora Shell Surfing, Sex, Reading Talents: Zora Shell Surfing, Spinner Racing, Sword Fighting Strengths: Sword Fighting, Running, Speed, Zora Shell Surfing Weakness: Girls, Veil, Fire(Not Fire Arrows) Fears: Spiders, Loosing Veil and/or Favi Rival: Shadow Enemies: Nayru, Din, Ganondorf, Onox, Ilia, Zant, Dark Hammer, Nightmare, Veran, Bellum Friends: Darvus, Argorok, Vio, Ark, Kaira, Stephani, Marie, Lena, Saria, Ramone, Malon, Linket, Viviasa, Gaizar, Aryll, Midna, Gigi, Alex, Zander, Vaati, Majora, Farore Personality Relyt is mainly aggressive towards people now. He may have been nice before but he has seen several aspects of life and time and history that he partakes a great disliking to existence. He deeply hates his own and that who has gave birth to him. An odd thing with Relyt is that he utilizes him being single. He has had much intercourse with several women of any age. It doesn't matter to him it really is as long as they want it. Those who he has with the most are Marie, Linket and disgustingly Aryll. His brothers Darvus, Argorok and Ark(Considered) are ones that lightly relate to him and his ideas. Though they do get on his nerves, they do offer some relief that he isn't alone on his journeys. They are what he only considers family. Alexandria is Ark's girlfriend and whom who took his and Relyt's virginity. Though she has stated that she once had deep feelings for him. He has had affairs with her for a month when he was with Illia. All of which did not involve intercourse. Ever since The Bay, he has let feelings for slowly fade out. His parents, Vaati and Nayru are of difference. He hates them both, but likes his father more for unknown reasons. He hates his mother though for several reasons. She wanted him to surrender his powers to Linket first, then Vio, attacking him several times, trying to seduce him, nearly killing his sister, and banishing Outset. He then came to find out that Nayru is in fact not his mother, Farore is, and that Argorok, Shadow and him are triplets yet Argorok doesn't look the same as them. All the other friends and acquaintances serve the same, just friends. Vehicles Veil, his horse Tsunami Eater, Zora Shell Water Storm, Spinner Fighting Style Attacks: '' * Four Sword Finish. He uses his sword to create a tornado of spinning blades that would slash at a single foe. The blades would lift him off the ground. At the end, they would pull back and execute him by all thrusting at it. The force would be so strong that it would shatter most enemies. He first used this when he had encountered Ganondorf for the first time. He left Ganondorf vulnerable enough for his brothers to end them with a trio of thrust. *Split Finish. Relyt controls the Four Sword's and allows it to split himself into four equal copies. He controls them all by channeling energy into each so that they aren't mindless and they remain a piece of him. He can sometimes push himself to splitting him and his copies into four more calling it Four Squads. He first used this on Dark Hammer. He wasn't able do much because this requires a lot of energy and magic. Because there is so many copies, the energy is divided into smaller portions meaning that its harder to control all of them and that they are wall weaker. *Time-Stop. He learns this attack when he encounters Bellum for his first time. He uses the same amount of magic as he uses on his Four Finish attack. Time-Stop freezes everything around Relyt. Relyt can then slash at the enemy without being hit. It doesn't last forever though. When Relyt first uses it, he can only keep it up for 15 seconds. As he progresses, he can keep it up for 30seconds, then 45, eventually 60 seconds. He also can create pressure on the enemy making theme fill weak and without energy after the freezing is removed. *Radiant Dread-Coming Soon'' Weapons:Four Sword, Phantom Sword, Bow, Zora Shell-Tsunami Eater, Spinner-Water Storm, Clawshot, Guitar Of Waves Songs 1. Song of Waves: Creates a waves in many sizes depending on amount of magic used. 2. Song of Calm Currents: Calms whirlpools, currents and raging waters that were once still, temporarily freezes running water and can even lighten strength of rapids. Back Story Relyt is the son of Farore. He is the holder of Triforce of Wisdom. He is like Link, a boy with the power to kill Ganondorf. Though he doesn't possess the Master Sword, instead he possesses the Four Sword. He obtained the Phantom Sword and with it, he destroyed much of Ganondorf's army. As years go by, he eventually becomes a General of an army to finish Ganondorf's Army off. He confronted him and defeated him. As he died, Relyt was sent through time to aid the Wind Waker in saving Tetra. He ended up returning to become a god to balance the world out and remove evil. He then confronted the Gods of Fate and returned back to Hyrule. He married the girl of his dreams and raised his daughter to age of 13. He then returned to the Tower of Gods to let his daughter take over from where he left off. Relyt has a daughter who becomes a great leader and the wielder of the Triforce Of Courage. Relyt was the great great grandson of Link Nohansen Hyrule meaning Vaati has some relation to Link. ''Relyt has embarked on many adventures, possibly more than Link has had in his lives. More and more are being uncovered. He has saved many lands, along with other heroes, mainly Argorok, Darvus, Vio, Ark, Kaira, Alex, Marie, Stephani, Saria, Zander, Lord Link, and Malon. '' Time Line '' *Age 13, realized his "destiny" *Age 14, saved Hyrule from utter destruction several times *Age 15, fought to Save the Twilight Realm *Age 16, devised a a plan for a upcoming war *Age 17, became General Of Blue army and battled a army of destruction for a year *Age 18, finished Ganondorf off, death, removed evil for centuries *Rebirth *Age 20, lived with wife and daughter *Age 33, returned with wife to the Tower of Gods Pix Image:Relyt.png|Relyt at the beginning of his adventure. Image:Relyt14.png|Relyt at Age 14. Image:Teamrelyt.png|Relyt, Ark, Ramone and Lena. Image:Relyt at the temple in the sky.png|Relyt at the temple in the sky. -Template uploaded by Bratchan also edited to user friendly. Category:Original Characters